


Jugular

by Paintthebrain



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Vampire AU, Vampire with a soul, i also make up my own, some slight homages paid to buffy verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintthebrain/pseuds/Paintthebrain
Summary: Cut right to the quick of it. Right through the muscle. Puncture the flesh and sinew. Right through to the jugular. To the heart of the matter.She’s a vampire. And Waverly is not.





	Jugular

Her life was supposed to be boring. She was born to provincial potato farmers a few fathoms outside of Dublin. She was supposed to marry the son of another farmer, or, perhaps, if she was lucky she’d marry a merchant. At least that’s what her father said before he succumbed to the sickness. The one that made him cough up blood.

  
She never really cared for the sight of blood.

  
The irony had never been lost on her.

  
Her life was supposed to end 200 years ago. Boring, non-descript, and insignificant. She never got around to marrying that farmer. She fell in love with the night and it kissed her deeply. Blonde hair, eyes so brown they seemed red. They met for months every night after the sun went down. That should have been her first clue, but months past and Nicole fell hard for Sasha. It was forbidden then, to love a woman. Even more forbidden it was to love a vampire.

  
The knowledge came almost a year in. But if Nicole was being honest with herself, she had known, suspected Sasha’s true nature from the beginning. There was evidence. The night time rendezvous. The lack of hunger. The way Sasha would linger at her neck and pant, far beyond the lust they both felt. It was restraint. It was craving. And Sasha never left so much as a nip there, until she had to.

  
The coughing started. The blood came soon after. Just like her father. It wasn’t long until she started to wither. Sasha watched her with her embered-eyes. Not being able to do anything.

  
That’s not true.

  
Not willing to do anything.

  
Because the one thing she could do, she refused. Nicole refused.

  
It would take her soul.

  
And the one thing Sasha would never do is take that from Nicole.

  
She had explained it to Nicole. What it felt like to have that part of herself missing.

  
She could eat, she could love, but it never filled her up. Not like it did Nicole. It wasn’t fair.

  
As Nicole’s illness took more and more of her soul away from her anyway, Sasha decided. She knew.

  
Nothing was ever fair.

* * *

The streets up Purgatory are empty at this ungodly hour. Nicole takes the last sips of the coffee she’d made in her apartment earlier. Throwing her travel mug in the backseat of cruiser before slamming the door thoughtlessly.

  
“Crap,” she utters, looking quickly up and down main street to see what the disturbance might have caused. A dog barks twice in the distance, but other than that nothing else seems out of the ordinary.

  
Except.

  
The lights are on at Shorty’s.

  
“Crap.” She says it again. Because it’s early, yes, but it’s late for her. She needs to go to bed before the sun rises fully.

  
But something is pulling her there. Pulling.

  
_Pulling._

  
She’s seen and felt a lot of things in her decidedly not boring life, or un-life, rather. Though this is not completely unique, this feeling, she’s never felt it this strong. And certainly not at all in a very long time.

* * *

The door opens easily under the pressure from her fingertips. A slight squeak feels like a herald in the silence, but no response. There is no one in this corridor. She follows the soft blaze of the lightbulbs from the bar area.

  
Odd, suspicious noises are coming from there.

  
She’s been here a few times before. But never under these circumstances.

  
She reaches the end of the hallway and turns into the doorway of the bar area, hand at her hip, ready to pull her gun if need be.  
What she sees pulls a hearty laugh from her throat, but it goes unnoticed as the sole occupant in the room is being doused by a cheap lager.

  
She doesn’t know why she says it. Her filter must be broken by the late hour and the need for sleep.

  
“I didn’t know shorty’s had wet t-shirt competitions.”

  
WHY? WHY THE FUCK DID SHE SAY THAT?

  
She knows why.

  
It’s because the wet waitress is Waverly Earp.

  
That explains the pull.

  
Nicole has seen her a half a dozen times. While chatting with Gus. While sweeping the bar for unruly patrons. But they’ve never interacted, because, well, Nicole was afraid something like this would happen if they did.

  
But she’s already started.

  
Might as well finish it.

  
Maybe with a sliver of her dignity intact.

  
“You, ok?” She asks, trying to make her tone light, but it just comes out flirty.

  
“Yea. I’m ok. Just a bit jumpy.” Waverly says patting herself down with a towel. “Had a crazy night.”

  
Nicole accidentally watches the path of the towel before she makes herself speak, “Sorry, I wasn’t here to see it.”

  
Wow, Nicole, you are a disaster.

  
Just finish it already.

“I’ve been meaning to introduce myself.” She extends a hand out to Waverly trying to portray a confidence she doesn’t quite feel. But if she’s learned anything as her 2 centuries as a vampire, it was how to pretend. “I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! Welcome! I'm not sure how often I'll update this, but it was a thing in my head and I had to get it out.
> 
> Your feedback is appreciated and thanks for being here, precious unicorns!


End file.
